The Mission
This is the FIRST episode of alpha ranger's WHEN DUTY CALLS series. Plot/Description This episode focuses on the main 6 characters Demers, Kohler, Donlan, Crowe, Nouriani, and Manto. This focuses a lot on Manto as well and memories he has. This episode reveals that the birthplaces are... Vonderhear - Yemen Manto - Nuketown Crowe - Plaza Nouriani - Express Kohler - Slums Demers - Hijacked Donlan - Magma The Mission Vonderhear: Wake up, soldier! *Vonderhear said yelling to Kohler* Kohler: Why are you waking me up? Did something happen? Vonderhear: Well yes, we are switching are land right now we are fighting in Raid well we got to go and meet new people that will be on our team. Kohler: On our team? Vonderhear: They will be helping fighting with us. Kohler: Who are these people? Can't wait to meet new allies. Vonderhear: I got the names here. The names are Demers, Donlan, Crowe, Nouriani, and Manto. They are by express. So get packing we are going to express to meet them. Kohler: This is great getting new allies... I think it is good to meet new people. I am kohler I am from Slums. I went to school in nuketown for many years. Most of the reason I have anxiety, is becaue there was a shooting there while I was in my 5th period. Many people died and we were hiding under desks crying as we heard explosions and gun fires. We all lived after the target was down. Some of the school was destroyed. I always was interested in just educational things I learned lots of things and had great things. I am KNOWLEDGE. Kohler: I am done packing my bags, Vonderhear. Vonderhear: Ok let's go. Kohler: We walked out the door and got on the train. From Raid to Express it was only about 10 minutes. We got there and I met some new people. Crowe: I am Crowe and I am from Plaza. I don't have many bad memories. I have always been really active and able to be entergetic! I played sports a lot and I decided to join the army. Hopefully we can be friends with the new soldier. So, I am ENERGETIC. Nouriani: I am Nouriani and I am from Express. I have some bad memories it is just my mom passing away, Which motivates what I do more. I am a sneaky and talented person I am very good at track and football. I joined the army made friends and make new talents. My talents are sports, music, and academic talent. I am TALENT. Donlan: I am Donlan and I am from from Magma. I always had a lot of friends and I was always good at football. I learned to multi-task and to be really productive because I had many things to do. Jobs, school, and work at home. I decided to join the army. I am PRODUCTIVE. Demers: I am Demers and I am from Hijacked. I always made tons of friends and I was good at football and baseball. I did youtube to entertain and decided to eventually join the army to protect my loved ones. I am OPTIMISTIC. Manto: I am Manto and I am from Nuketown. I was a very brave person from all the stress I had to deal with in my life. I joined the army and that is what I wanted to do because I was strong and brave. I am BRAVE. Vonderhear: Well you guys introduce. Everyone kind of stayed quiet for a minute until Crowe talked. Crowe: So who are you? Kohler: I am Kohler. Crowe: Oh nice to meet you, I am Crowe. I am Entergetic! Kohler: I have Knowledge. Nouriani: I am Nouriani and I have talent. Demers: Oh, hi, I'm Demers I am Optimistic. Manto: I'm Manto and I am Brave. *looks at Donlan* Donlan: I am Donlan, and I am Productive. Crowe: Yeah, about this Productive, Brave, Entergetic stuff. I guess this is how they explain us. I am just curious if this means something. Kohler: I think it might just be how they explain us... I don't know if it has any true meaning. Manto: I guess only time will tell. Kohler: So all of you are friends? All but Kohler: Yup! Kohler: Oh, ok. That's cool. Vonderhear: *comes back* Alright guys, bad news and good news. We are going to are new station which is Plaza. The bad news is that we have a really important mission... Crowe: Ooh this should be fun. Vonderhear: You know how you guys are Productive, Entergetic, Brave, Knowledge, Optimistic, and Talent right? All: Yes... Vonderhear: Well, this may sound kind of weird... Manto and Kohler: What is it? Vonderhear: Apparently, these are some egyptian thing that go to 6 soldiers and they are Productive, Entergetic, Brave, Knowledge, Optimistic, and Talent. And you all have symbols and you have suits for these. Crowe: Uh, what? Vonderhear: Basically, these are who you are. These suits that are custom made for you control and help your friendship. It is called a Element. They all have there own color... If you don't have these suits somewhere your teamwork may fall. Nouriani: Well we don't have them now. Vonderhear: Well we need them now. But we need to do a task. We need to go through Carrier, Nuketown, Hydro, Mirage, and Raid. They are all 5 close to each other but everyone must walk it and it may take a few hours. Manto: Is there a catch? Vonderhear: We can't be killed by all the enemies. Kohler: Oh... Vonderhear: We will go later. You will get a spirit don't worry it's not a ghost... that will rise from you and it will be the color of what your element is. It will rise into the socket that has your symbol. There are 6 walls with your symbol the spirit of your color will rise off you and into the box to make the color. Well, get ready. Kohler: Well, I guess we are friends now... Venus: *shows up* MUHAHAHAHAHA!! Kohler: Hi..? Crowe: Don't talk Kohler, RUN! Venus: *shoots lightning* EPISODE ENDS Note: Part II will be much longer this was pretty much a introduction.